


To me, it looks a lot like pregnancy symptoms.

by PirateLama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateLama/pseuds/PirateLama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean and Castiel have sex, it's on the violent side of passion. They bite and claw at each other, as if trying to merge together.<br/>As the week pass, they slowly become sweeter. And when Sam is about to come back and Dean become nervous again, Castiel grabs the hunter's hand and tells him "If you go back to being distant from me just because your brother is back I swear I will kick him out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set around season 8. No talk about Abbadon, Cain, Metatron. Basically, Supernatural season 8 without a big villain or plot.
> 
> I have the main ideas already typed, now I "only" have to make the rest.  
> This is the first fanfiction I feel comfortable publish, and English is not my first language. Please tell me what you do/don't like to help me improve myself !

The first time Dean and Castiel have sex, it's on the violent side of passion. They bite and claw at each other, as if trying to merge together. The hunt could have been Dean's last, if not for Castiel's intervention. As Castiel dumped the body of the last creature to the side, he and Dean locked eyes. When Castiel extended his hand to help Dean stand up, they kind of collided without knowing who started it. Castiel instantly zapped them to the motel room, leaving Sam behind. "Fucking finally" he said before heading back to the impala, to get supplies to clean up the mess. In the morning he sent Dean a text saying "Not going back to the bunker for a few days. You guys enjoy the honeymoon".

The next day both are hesitant, both wanting to get close to the other without doing too much. But that night, back in Dean's room in the bunker, they hold each other tight, as if their lives depend on not letting the other go. Dean falls asleep with his head tucked under Castiel's chin, and the angel stays awake, wanting to remember every second of this happiness he is finally granted. The love bites on his chest are already disappearing, and he is scared memories will be all he's left with.

  
As the week pass, they slowly become sweeter. Touching each other for no reason apart from touching, Dean lightly kissing Castiel when he says something cute, watching TV together. And when Sam is about to come back and Dean become nervous again, Castiel grabs the hunter's hand and tells him "If you go back to being distant from me just because your brother is back I swear I will kick him out."

Sam is not kicked out. However he often goes on hours-long walks.

  
The new, gentler side of their relationship is most visible in the privacy of their bedroom, when Dean slowly thrusts inside Castiel, Castiel carding his fingers in his lover's hair as they pant and moan, whispering the occasional "love you" as if it is a secret they are cautious to tell. They both fall asleep, Castiel spooning Dean, and neither can imagine anything better.

They still go hunting as a trio. But once in a while, when the creature seems obvious and easy, Dean and Cas will go by themselves. And once they go back to the motel, still full of adrenaline, they fuck like that first time. Except now they know it's not the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the title comes from.

Castiel has always been sensitive to smells. But he lately started to express distaste for Sam's shampoo. "This scent is unbearable ! Dean, how can you stand this ? It's like Sam drank the entirety of a perfume store !" He also starts eating with them occasionally "This hot dog looked very appetizing." None of them see anything wrong with it until a wendigo hunt.

As they enter the lair of the monster and Sam uses his homemade flamethrower on the flesh-eating creature, the smell of burnt meat reaches Castiel's and he becomes very pale.

Dean asks "Cas ? You okay ?" But the angel look at him with a worried look.

"Dean, I -" he turns around and empties his stomach on the ground. The wendigo's last screeches can be heard.

"Cas ?! Hey, hey buddy, what's wrong?" Dean is crouching next to the angel, rubbing his back.

Sam comes back, watching them with mild concern. "Hum ... Guys, what's wrong ?"

"Cas just puked his guts, that's what."

"Since when do angels puke ?"

"They don't" Cas answers hoarsely. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Dean sighs and helps him up. "Come on let's get out of here. We'll do research once we reach home."

After a few hours of driving, they stop at a gas station. Dean is buying some beef jerky and Sam is filling the tank, when Cas groans.

Sam bends to watch inside the car. "You okay Cas ?"

Castiel is angled forward, with his forehead resting on the front seat. "The smell of gasoline. It's making me sick."

"Ooh-okay … Well, if you puke, do it outside of the car, because sick or not, Dean will have you hide if you do it on the seats."

During the ride home, Cas zaps out twice.

 

When they reach home in the morning, Dean silently drags Castiel towards the shower, and Sam starts looking for illnesses causing "vomiting due to smell". He reads all the items on the list (food poisoning, pancreatic cancer, etc), while noting those that could be contracted by an immortal angelic being.

When Dean and Castiel - both in bathrobes - come back to the library carrying coffee, Sam looks at Dean, then Castiel, Dean again, his screen, and cycle two times before Dean interrupts him while they take place at the table.

"Okay, what did you find ?" 

"Hum. Well, Cas, you've started eating recently, and sleeping. You've been sencitive to smells. So, it's just an idea. It shouldn't be possible but considering -"

"Cut the crap Sam." Dean demands before frowningly sipping his coffee. Castiel tries to look calm, but his eyes betray his silent worry.

"Well … To me, it looks a lot like pregnancy symptoms."

Dean spews coffee on the table. Castiel stares at Sam wide-eyed and puts a hand to his lower abdomen before zapping out of the room.

Dean stops coughing after a few seconds "What ? How could that even be possible ?" He looks around. "And where is Cas ?"

"He teleported out. He seemed as shocked as you, by the way."

Dean jumps out of his chair and starts running towards their bedroom. Sam can hear him yelling desperately. "Cas ? Castiel I need to talk to you, don't you dare leave me alone now !"

Sam writes on a blank sheet of papers the symptoms he saw, and "I'm going in town to give you two some privacy. Give me a call if you need anything, I'll be back tonight at 7pm."

  
When Dean reaches the bedroom, he can hear heavy breathing coming from the inside. He knocks on the door.

"Cas, you okay ?" The breathing doesn't stop. If anything, it speeds up, becoming dangerously close to panicked.

"Cas, I'm coming in, okay ?" Dean opens the door and finds Castiel sitting on their bed in fetal position, breathing too rapidly.

Dean comes next to him, trying to soothe him even though he is on the verge of panicking himself.

"Cas, please talk to me… Come on man. I need you to talk to me. Please don't leave me alone like that..." Dean's voice is bordering on pleading by the end. He drapes his arm on Cas' shoulders, kisses his hair and gently rocks his lover. "Talk to me please."

"I can -" Cas manages to get a few words out between his breaths. "When Sam said it I -" Breath "tried to feel it and" Breath "and I could"

Dean feels himself freeze for a few seconds. "Okay. And why the freak out?" He tries to remain calm _Cas needs you. Your baby needs - Oh shit a baby - no no focus, Cas needs you_  "Okay, so why the freak out"

"I'm scared." Breath "So scared."

"Of what ?" Dean tries. "The baby ?"

"No !" Castiel suddenly disentangles himself from Dean and gets up, but faces him. "I'm scared _for_ the baby ! You're a human, I'm an angel ! They will be a nephilim they're going to be treated as an abomination, and… and..." He looks like he is trying to stop himself from sobbing or screaming, maybe both. "And angels and angels will go after them, they will be hunted, hated, and I can't -"

Dean gets up and slowly walk toward Castiel who continues to talk "I can't stand the idea of seeing them die at the hand of one of my siblings, or a hunter you know, and can't -"

Dean wraps his arms around Castiel and whispers in his ear. "Anyone dare come after you or our child" _our child, our child_ "just look wrong at either of you" _Castiel is carrying my child_ "I will rip their heart out. You hear me ?" He can feel the angel slightly nodding against his shoulder.

Dean gently guides them both to the bed again, and after snuggling a few minutes, he asks.

"How did you even gets pregnant ?" Castiel's chuckles again his collarbone. "I mean, your body was very much male last time I checked."

"Yes, my vessel is male. But I believe my grace, associated with our bond -"

"Our 'profound' bond ?" Dean smirks

"Yes, our profound bond. And that I know for a fact you want a family -"

"What ?" Dean frowns.

"Dean," Castiel talks as if Dean is a petulant child. "do not try to lie to me. I remember you with Ben and Lisa, I've seen how you raised Sam," Dean tries no interrupt but Castiel glares at him at he stops. "I've seen your dreams. Maybe it's not a conscious desire, or maybe you convinced yourself you could never have a family, but I know your heart Dean. My own subconscious probably picked on it too." He smiles discretely.

"So you don't even doubt that it makes me happy ?"

"No."

"Not scared I'll abandon you because you're pregnant ?"

"No." Castiel's smile is happy and proud when when he looks at Dean.

Dean looks back at him and smiles back. "You're right." He frowns, thinking. "Hey, would a pregnancy test work ?"

"Probably. But I can fell them, no doubt about that."

" _Them_ as in plural, or gender neutral ?"

"Only one. Gender neutral." They spend the rest of the day raiding the kitchen and watching Indiana Jones movies. Because "Not matter the sex of the baby, they need to be introduced to Harrison Ford."

  
In the evening Sam comes back with a bag of groceries and a pregnancy test.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (27/08/2015) I edited a bit because I spotted some grammatical and vocabulary errors. Nothing major, a few words here and there. I'm currently writing the next chapter, but I have trouble balancing narration vs dialogues :(

The pregnancy test Sam bought is a modern electronic one that tells for how long the woman - or it this case, angel - has been pregnant. It turns out Castiel is in his 4th week. Castiel explains how it was made possible to Sam, but the younger Winchester says he'll need a bit longer to accommodate idea. "You have eight months before you become an uncle." Sam goes to sleep looking a bit dazed.

The next morning, Dean wakes up alone in the bed. After getting dressed, he goes to find his lover on a computer in the library, looking very focused. When asked what he wants for breakfast, he look at another tab, and answers. "Do we have grapefruit juice? Also, scrambled eggs please. No coffee." Dean comes back and when he look at the computer screen, he sees a dozen tabs about pregnancy stages, ideal food, what sports to do or not to do.

"I believe my grace will keep both of us safe and healthy no matter what, but since I clearly have some human symptoms, I need to be ready in case it doesn't suffice, like for the nausea. Did you know grapefruit is good for that ?"

Dean smirks. "No I didn't. I've never been pregnant, you know."

"This is a serious matter Dean !" Dean chuckles. "Imagine if I get nauseous during a hunt like with the wendigo, but one of you needs help, I need to be able."

Dean sobers quickly "You're not going on hunts anymore."

"What ?"

"You are not going on a hunt while pregnant."

Castiel growls his answer. "I will not allow you to treat me like that."

"What, like a pregnant woman ?"

Castiel tenses more and more. "Like I am weak."

"I cannot let anything hurt either of you !"

"And you think I can ?!" Suddenly, Castiel stands up and growls. "Get up."

Dean stares incredulously. "What ?"

"I said get up !" the angel yells. The lights flicker.

Dean clenches his jaw, and, though his eyes are full of anger, he calmly gets up and goes to stand three feet in front of Castiel. "What do you want ?"

"Overpower me."

Dean stares in disbelief and pauses. "What ?"

"Overpower me, and I'll agree to not going on hunts anymore. If, on the contrary, I overpower you, you will _suck it up_ and let me do want I want, which is keeping you alive."

"Cas I can't -"

"This is the only way for you to stop me from hunting."

Dean stare at Castiel, abruptly reminded that he is in fact an Angel of the lord. And a very stubborn one. He thinks about it. Reminds himself of Castiel getting hurt by angel blades, becoming weaker as he fell during the Apocalypse.

"I want three attempts. If I pass, even just once, you stop."

Castiel grinds his teeth together. "Deal."

"Well, let's do this." Dean passes a hand in his hair, scratches his skull, and when he looks back at Castiel, tries to ram into his upper torso with all his strength, but the angel dodges, grabs the hunter be the throat, shoves him against a nearby wall and lifts him from the ground. Dean is scratching at his wrists and gasping, trying to escape the hold, but doesn't kick for fear of hitting the womb where _his child_ is slowly growing.

Castiel counts to fifteen and declares"I win." before letting Dean down.

Dean coughs and breathe back for a minute. "Shit, you really mean this, don't you?"

"I refuse to be away from you to appease your protective nature if I later have to learn you died because I wasn't there."

"You know it's exactly the same from my side of this, right ?"

"Yes, which is why I'm providing you with a chance to prove you are stronger than me. Don't waste it." Castiel backs a few feet away. "Second attempt."

Dean rolls his shoulders and takes a swing at Castiel, which he dodges and return. The hunter and his angel enter a sort of violent dance, both wanting to prove they are stronger without really hurting the other. Punches and kicks are dodged, returned, countered, until Sam - with a major case of bedhead - arrives running in the room. "Guys, I heard fighting -"

Dean looks at his brother, and Castiel seizes his chance. He grabs Dean's arm, throws him to the ground and keeps him pinned on the ground, straddling him. "I win."

Sam stares, mouth agape. "Hum. Is this a mating ritual or something ?"

"I'm trying to prove to your brother that simply being pregnant doesn't turn me into a fragile being."

"Oh." Sam looks between the two of them. "Dean, you really though you could just, what, defeat Castiel ?"

Dean still has his face planted on the ground. "Shut up bitch. It's my problem."

"It's _our_ problem." Castiel states before Sam answers, while pressing a little harder on Dean's arm.

"Shit shit shit uncle you win okay you win !"

Castiel lets go of Dean's arm and stands up. "Last chance."

"Yeah yeah, give me five minutes !"

Castiel glares at him, clenches his fists, declares "As you wish." and flies to another room in the bunker.

"Shit." Dean mutters, while stretching his back and arms. "Stubborn son of a bitch."

"You know you're behaving like an asshole, right ?"

"Shut up bitch."

"You first, jerk. But more seriously, you know it, right ?"

Dean glares and goes to find his angel. His _stubborn, handsome, pregnant_ angel.

  
Dean is ready to holler at Castiel to come out for the last round, when he hears a sound coming from the bathroom.

"Cas ?"

More noise. Barfing noise.

"Shit, Cas, you okay ?" Dean feels his anger melt, leaving only concern in it's wake.

He hears the water running for a minute on the other side of the door, then sees Castiel emerge with a frown on his face.

"It seems that flying while pregnant is not ideal, even for angels."

"You mean you have motion sickness."

"That, or flying just triggers nausea. The theory should be put to test by taking the car."

"We aren't taking baby for puke-testing."

"But -"

"Not baby. That's final."

Castiel smile a little, then sighs. "One last round." And he squares his shoulders.

A hurt look passes on Dean's face. "You know I just want to keep you safe, right ?"

"And we already established I want the same for you. So get to it." Castiel looks at him with a challenge in his eyes. "Come on, fight me."

The last fight lasts longer. Because Castiel leads them imperceptibly towards the bedroom. Because Dean enjoys making Castiel sweat and grunt with exertion. Because it's become more of a play-fight. Once the taller man admits his defeat, the angel plasters himself against him. And because Castiel knows Dean's heart, he smirks and grinds against his lover. He rumbles next to his ear "Do you surrender to me ?" and snakes his hand under Dean's shirt. "Do you submit to me ?" making Dean willing to go to his knees. Hours later, lost in pleasure and caged in his lover's arms, Dean moans his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, "hours later" because angelic stamina


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months 2, 3 and 4.
> 
> Update 25/11/2015 :  
> I haven't updated since the 29/08 because shit happens in real life, and it renders me unable to write happy things.  
> This fic isn't dead, I swear. I just don't have the positive mood necessary to write a fluffy mpreg fic.  
> I have the rest of the pregnancy summarized. I jest need to type it.  
> I hope I'll be back soon.

The second month of Castiel's pregnancy passes much like the first. Stronger smell sensitivity and nausea. Castiel also starts taking small naps while lying against Dean. The brothers change soaps brands, and sometimes change their orders at diners to accommodate the angel. He doesn't eat everyday, but sometime has sudden cravings for food - any kind of food, but mainly greasy stuff. The bunker is also stocked with grapefruits, and bottles of grapefruit juice for when they go on a hunt. Castiel keeps hunting, and Dean accept it, even if part of him just wants to lock the angel in their bedroom with blankets and DVDs of Harrison Ford. Castiel also spends a lot of his free time reading about pregnancies from all kinds of websites, from the most strictly scientific ones to the hippie and New-Age ones. And at night, Dean and Castiel snuggle together.

But tonight, when Castiel come behind Dean to spoon him - no matter how hard he denies it when Sam teases him, it's his favorite way of sleeping - Dean shifts every once in a while.

"Dean ? Are you alright ?"

"Yes, yes, it's just ..." He turns around and asks "Cas, lie on your back a second." Castiel complies, watching Dean curiously, while the green-eyed man lift the angel's shirt and starts gently swiping his hand on Castiel's stomach. After a few times, a bright smile spreads itself on Dean's face.

"Dean ?"

"Cas, babe," Dean had started using terms of endearment lately "you're starting to show a bit !"

"Oh." He looks down at his stomach, and smiles softly. "It would seem so."

Later that night, Castiel has to pee for the first time in his life. Dean can't decide if he is worried about that fact, or amused by Castiel's frown when he comes back to bed and declares "I hope this doesn't become recurrent."

 

  
The third month of Castiel's pregnancy is accompanied with a lot of mood swings, much to Sam's amusement (and Dean's distress) when Castiel cries while watching Toy Story when buzz realizes he is a toy. Until they watch I'm a legend, and the dog dies. Castiel cries, Sam is misty eyed and Dean can finally cuddle with his boyfriend without his brother snickering in the background. One day Dean launches Up, thinking he can finally keep Cas smiling the entire evening, but they both cry in the first ten minutes of the movie. And Castiel keeps peeing. "Do you ever get tired of urinating? I'll never get used to it."

They continue hunting, and go after a group of demons. They don't notice Castiel is pregnant - much to Dean's relief - but fight hard and rough. Castiel manages to smite them, but only after getting a few bruises on his forearms from blocking punches and kicks. When them get home they have already half disappeared, but Dean still sees them and is scared for Castiel again. However when they are all gone the next morning, Dean calms down and decides to trust his boyfriend.

Later that week, while making love, Dean kneads Castiel's pectoral, earning a half-groan, half-moan from the angel.

"You okay ?" Dean asks between kisses to his lover's nipple.

Castiel gasps. "Yes just… more sensitive than usual."

"It's true they look a bit swollen…" Dean frowns, caressing Castiel's breasts tenderly. "Hey, you think you could lactate ?"

"It has been known to happen to male humans."

Dean stares into the pair of blue eye before smiling. "You already looked it up, didn't you ?"

Castiel blushes and swallows before answering. "I did. Could we please go back to our previous activities ?"

Dean throatily laughs before surging to capture Castiel's lips. "I love you so much."

 

  
The the fourth month of pregnancy comes with its share of back-pains. It's a Monday when Sam leaves on a solo hunt in order to give the couple some space. "Don't worry Dean, if it's too hard I'll call someone." Dean and Castiel spend that day slowly easing back into their "vacation mood", Dean making them walnut-crusted salmon (both are is rich in omega-3, and _yes_ he looked it up), Castiel making research about nephilim. In the late afternoon they go take a bath together, Castiel leaning in Dean's arms. Dean is dozing off, gently rubbing the baby-bump when he hears Castiel talking to him.

"Hm ?"

"I said, we need to get a dog."

Dean stays silent for a few seconds before his brain catches up. "What ? Why ?"

"Studies prove children whose mother have been exposed to animals during the pregnancy are thirty percent less likely to have allergies."

"And ?" Dean inquires

"And considering your are allergic to cats, your children have a higher risk of developing allergies themselves. I think it would be a good thing to get an animal to lower those risks."

"You're serious aren't you ?"

Castiel slightly turns in order to look him in the eyes. "Why wouldn't I be ?"

"Because that child isn't going to be human. Can they even have allergies ?"

"I don't know. That's the problem. Do you know ? Have you ever met a nephilim ?"

"No but-"

"Then we are not able to be certain of how close to being human they will be. Meaning, I will do everything can to ensure they will be healthy."

Dean buries his nose in the angel's hair, staying silent for a few minutes before answering, barely mumbling.

"Okay. Okay, we can get a dog." He lifts his head and adds "But a badass one." Castiel chuckles "I'm serious. No girly or fluffy ones. And no wiener dog either."

"Dachshund are hunting dogs you know, used for boar tracking and killing. Quite 'badass" if you ask me."

Dean suspiciously stares at his angel. "You already looked that up, didn't you ?"

Castiel turns his head away before answering. "I may have checked which breeds are more suited with children."

"...And ?"

"And where is the nearest rescue shelter. It's in Lebanon."

Dean groans. "Okay, fine, we'll go tomorrow."

"Shouldn't we talk about it to Sam first?"

Dean snorts "Are you kidding me ? It will make him more cheerful than being an uncle. When he learns it was saved from a shelter, he'll be ecstatic."

  
The acquisition of the puppy goes rather smoothly. The shelter worker who manages their case clearly thinks they are a gay couple is in need of a surrogate child adorable and answers to all of Castiel's question with glee. They end up buying a 4 months old mongrel. The dog is as long as Castiel forearm, and has small floppy ears, a curly tail, wrinkles and a thick, golden fur. They go back to the bunker by car, Dean driving while Castiel keeps the dog in his arms the whole way back.

The rest of the week is spent with Dean pretending not to grow attached the puppy. They settle on naming him Humphrey, because of his peaceful nature ("It's a good name Dean. It means peaceful warrior." and tendency to humming instead of barking ("Seriously Cas, what kind of noise is that ?"). Castiel starts training him immediately, with a firm voice and loving hand.

They find themselves falling in a domestic atmosphere, Dean cooking anything Castiel wishes, from chicken-burgers to crème brulée. They take baths together - Castiel getting Dean to relax more than he ever has - often ending in passionate lovemaking. The hunter starts doing massages to relieve the back-pains the angels recently found himself suffering from.

  
When the younger Winchester comes back after two and a half weeks (Castiel sent him a text "please come back later"), he find both men cleaning up the library. The angel is wearing a overly large t-shirt and sweatpants, revealing a slightly protruding tummy. Sam locks eyes on the baby bump.

"Wow, it's really happening, isn't it ?" He looks back to the angel's face and squints. "Is it me, or did you put on weight ? Is your hair growing ?"

Dean stares wide-eyed at him. "What ?"

"Seriously, he has the whole -" he does a vague hand motion towards Castiel "- pregnancy glow, or something. Plus a massive five-o-clock."

Dean swipes a hand across his jaw. "We noticed the beard, I taught him how to shave a few days ago. But -"

"Yes, I noticed the rest."

Dean turns to Castiel with a frown. "Why didn't you tell me ?"

"Because I thought you noticed it too. And there's nothing to worry about. These are all normal pregnancy symptoms. Same thing with back pains and urinating, to my great discomfort. And libido increase."

Sam chokes on air while Dean processes the information. "Oh."

"I do NOT want to know about your sex life !"

Dean ignores Sam's comment. "So that's why you -"

The taller hunter yells "BRAIN BLEACH" before stomping out of the room, but halting after a few feet.

He sounds delighted when he asks "Is that a puppy ?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine the puppy being a Sharpei - Golden retriever mix looking something like this http://files.dogster.com/pix/dogs/66/379466/379466_1157950862.jpg  
> Also, according to http://www.behindthename.com/ Humphrey means "peaceful warrior" from the Germanic elements hun "warrior, bear cub" and frid "peace".
> 
> If you notice any mistakes in grammar or other, please tell me. If you like something, please tell me. If you don't like something too.  
> Just, please leave comments ? <3
> 
> And finally, my tumblr http://theflyingdoe.tumblr.com/ if anyone is interested. Come say hi !
> 
> Update 25/11/2015 :  
> I haven't updated since the 29/08 because shit happens in real life, and it renders me unable to write happy things.  
> This fic isn't dead, I swear. I just don't have the positive mood necessary to write a fluffy mpreg fic.  
> I have the rest of the pregnancy summarized. I jest need to type it.  
> I hope I'll be back soon.


End file.
